


Talk to Me Now

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (in this fic), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel (Supernatural), idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: It started off simple. An ad on Craig's List:Looking for a Roommate, 700/mo, Utilities included.My brother has apparently grown a pair and is moving in with his fiancée. This leaves me with an empty room in a spacious apartment downtown. I can afford the rent on my own, but I'd rather not.Your 700/month includes your room, utilities, a parking spot if you need it (apartment comes with two, and I'm using one), free use of the public areas in the apartment, and a -I like to think- pretty chill roommate.I only require a couple of things. Must clean up after yourself, must be LGBT+ Friendly, must be cool with guests (we'll respect privacy).Check out the included pictures, and if you're interested, send me a message!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 17
Kudos: 377
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection, ProfoundBond Storytime





	Talk to Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).

> Storytime numbah 18!
> 
> So, it's no secret that I have a list of prompts to pick from. I wasn't feeling them, but I did keep coming back to a "They Were Roommates" prompt I had pulled from PB. The sweet and totally funny NotFunnyDean asked for an enemy to lovers fic, so I combined the two.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

It started off simple. An ad on Craig's List:

**Looking for a Roommate, 700/mo, Utilities included.**

** __ ** _My brother has apparently grown a pair and is moving in with his fiancée. This leaves me with an empty room in a spacious apartment downtown. I can afford the rent on my own, but I'd rather not._

_Your 700/month includes your room, utilities, a parking spot if you need it (apartment comes with two, and I'm using one), free use of the public areas in the apartment, and a -I like to think- pretty chill roommate._

_I only require a couple of things. Must clean up after yourself, must be LGBT+ Friendly, must be cool with guests (we'll respect privacy)._

_Check out the included pictures, and if you're interested, send me a message!_

Cas saw the ad and instantly clicked to get the person's information. He had long outstayed his welcome with Gabe and Kali, especially now that Kali was pregnant. They were going to need his room for the baby, and he didn't blame them. They didn't even have to tell Cas that he needed to leave. Gabe probably wouldn't have told him to leave, but Kali wouldn't hesitate.

Cas sent a text to the person asking if the room was still available. He kept his fingers crossed as he waited for a response. His phone went off quickly.

_[From 555-555-6767:] Dude, I literally just put it up like thirty minutes ago. You're the first person to respond!  
[From 555-555-6767:] Yeah, it's still available. My name's Dean. It's a little hard for me to text at the moment, can you give me a call?_

Cas tilted his head and shrugged, pressing the call button. The phone rang twice before a rough voice picked up. "Hi, this is Dean."

"Dean, my name is Cas, I'm the one texting you about the room."

"Awesome! Sorry, I can't really text. I'm driving at the moment. You caught me at a red light so I could respond." There was a brief pause. "So, yeah. I'm not reckless, I promise. Just on my way home from work. You saw the ad?"

"I did." Cas shifted his phone under his ear. "My brother and his wife are pregnant, and I need to get out of their house. They've been letting me stay here while I relocate coasts."

"And oops?" Dean chuckles.

"More like, oops, I've been here too long," Cas responded. "I've been with them for two years now."

There was a sharp intake of air. "Yeah, sounds like you need to get out of there. When are you free to swing by and check the place out, meet me, see if you want to do this whole thing?"

"If it's not presumptuous, I can come over once you're home." Cas offered.

"Sure thing. Grab a pen and paper. I'll give you the address."

After getting the information and setting up the time with Dean, Cas ended the call and quickly called his best friend, Charlie.

"Thanks for calling Domino's. What would you like on your pizza today?"

"Charlie, I need you." When Charlie didn't respond, Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. "A Supreme, no mushrooms?"

"Boo, Cas. You're no fun today. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to go check out an apartment. Come with me to make sure I'm not murdered?"

Charlie let out a loud laugh, causing Cas to pull the phone away from his ear. "Sure thing. I'll even bring a sword. Am I coming to get you, or are you coming to get me?"

"I'll come and get you. The Maps app shows it's about a half an hour away from me, and you're on the way. Like, almost in the middle." Cas sent the directions to his phone. "I'm meeting him at six, so I need to leave here in like ten minutes to have enough time to stop and get you. And I want to freshen up."

"Have you been slaving at your computer all day?" Charlie inquired.

"Just as much as you have." Cas ran his hand over his chin. "Some of us have deadlines to make."

He could feel Charlie's eye roll over the phone. "It's your book, not the publisher's. They can suck it." She huffed, and Cas could hear fabric rustling over the phone. "Alright, let me get out of PJs, and I'll be ready by the time you get here. Just honk when you're out front."

"Of course, Charlie. I'll see you soon. Thank you." A loud muah sound popped over the phone as he disconnected the call. He shook his head again and stood up from his desk, stretching up and out before shaking his muscles loose.

With a Charlie picked up and situated in his passenger seat, Cas continued the drive to Dean's apartment. 

As they approached the community, Charlie perked up and looked around. "You're maybe moving in here!?"

"Yeah, if I like the place and the guy, why?" Cas took a glance before looking back at the road.

"I'm here all the time! My other best friend lives here. The teacher? You know, the one I go and do my 'silly LARPing stuff' with." Charlie looked out the window and looked at Cas. "What did you say the guy you talked to's name is again?"

Cas paused as he thought about it. "I don't think I told you."

"Is it Dean? Cause I think Dean mentioned he would be looking for a roommate soon."

"Yeah..." Cas dragged out the word as he pulled into the parking spot labeled for the apartment number he had been given.

"Oh. Em. Gee." Charlie started squealing. "My two best friends living together? We can have sleepovers, and watch Harry Potter, and have game nights!"

"Charlie."

"And we can play video games all the time."

"Charlie."

"Oh my god, Cas, you're going to love him. I swear. You two have so much in common!" Charlie hopped out of the car, and it was all Cas could do to keep up with her.

Charlie ran up the stairs, only looking down to make sure Cas was right behind her. Once he was close enough, she turned around and started pounding on the door. "Dean!" She waited a moment before beating again. "Winchester, I know you're in there, open this door!"

"Christ, Charlie. Breathe, would you?" The door swung open, and Cas couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment. A tall, sandy-brown-haired guy with green eyes they only talk about in fairytales stood in the doorway. "I'm always happy to see you, Red, but I have someone coming over." 

Charlie leaped and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Yeah, I know. I came with him. Cas. Or should I say, Castiel? My one friend I keep telling you about." She hopped down and stepped back behind Cas, pushing him forward. "Dean, Cas. Cas, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Is there anyone our girl doesn't know?" He offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Cas, although now I'm amazed we haven't met before."

"Neither one of you like to drive in traffic, and I don't host at my house as often anymore. Not that much room since I brought mom home." Charlie shrugged as she pushed past Dean and entered the apartment. 

Dean shrugged and winked at Cas before stepping back and letting him in. "So, this is the place, Cas. This is the living room." He pointed to where Charlie had plopped down on a couch. "I've got a nice big screen TV in here. We usually like to have movie nights or play video games here."

"Speaking of which, when Cas moves in, we can host a housewarming party for him. I'll bring the good stuff."

"Cas has to like the place first, Charles." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"And Dean has to like me," Cas stated. "Er, um. He has to. You know, find me tolerable to live with."

Dean uncrossed his arms and clasped his hand on Cas' shoulder. "You're good. Any friend of Charlie's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas blushed. "Shall we see the rest of the apartment."

"Sam's old room?" Charlie questioned.

"The one and the same." Dean nodded. "We'll get there, though." He turned to Cas. "You cook, Cas?"

"Does in the microwave count?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. One-hundred percent. Don't let Dean tell you otherwise." She shrunk down playfully in her seat when Dean glowered at her. "But do let Dean cook for you. He makes some of the best food you'll ever have." She paused. "Too much?"

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "My ego can take some additional stroking." Dean guided Cas to the kitchen. "Built-in breakfast nook, decent sized kitchen. I do like to cook. And I can cook for you too. Just let me know what you like."

Cas nodded along, slowly becoming overwhelmed.

"Ok, moving on." Dean gestured out another door and into a hallway. "Bathroom. All yours. I have an en suite."

"Two beds, two baths?" Cas asked incredulously. "How did you get that this close to downtown?"

"Luck?"

Charlie got up from the sofa and joined them. "Dean won't admit it, but he persuaded the landlords to let him make the changes. His bedroom is smaller."

"You know the Moose. I can't live with all that hair. That's like the one good riddance of him leaving." Dean countered.

"Sam's got some envious locks, there's no denying that." Charlie agreed. "Speaking of which, should we show Cas what would be his room?"

Dean stepped back and let Charlie pull Cas the rest of the way down to the bedroom. Charlie opened the door and pulled Cas into a room that was surprisingly larger than his room back with Gabe and Kali. "This is so much larger than the picture. No offense to your photography skills, but I was expecting smaller."

"Sam's a big guy. Needed a big room." Dean leaned on the doorframe. "You're the writer, right?"

Cas nodded in confirmation.

"Not exactly the same, but Sam's a lawyer. He finished up law school in this room." Dean flipped a switch, and light came on over a built-in desk. "That was his study nook, but it could work for a writer, I hope."

Cas stepped away from Charlie and moved over to the desk. "Did you do this too?"

"I own the apartment. I was able to buy it before the property management made it lease only." Dean nodded. "I did the nook, made the changes to the kitchen. Your rent helps me pay off the mortgage and association fees. All that Jazz."

"Can I talk to Charlie for a second?" Cas asked.

Dean gave a thumbs up and stepped out of the room. 

"What's up, Cas?" Charlie stepped up and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You're very sullen all of a sudden. It's not because Dean owns the place, is it?"

Cas shook his head. "This feels too good to be true. Is there anything I need to know about Dean? Does he do hard drugs? Is he a runner for the mafia?"

"Really, Cas?" Charlie laughed. "You could, you know, suck it up and ask all of these things to Dean himself." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I will tell you this. He is a wonderful person, and I really do believe you'll like him."

"I trust you, Charlie."

"I know, Cas." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go tell Dean you're interested before he gets some schmuck off of Craig's List."

The two of them walked back out of the room, finding Dean in the kitchen. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that Red only likes the ladies, I'd think you two were up to no good in there."

"Shove it, Winchester." Charlie flashed a broad smile. "Cas has something to say." She bumped her shoulder into Cas' arm.

"I am interested in the spare room if you'll have me." 

"Awesome!" Dean stuck his hand out and took Cas' in a firm handshake. "Sam's swinging by tonight to get the last box of his things, I'll have him sign that he's moved out, then you and I just need to swing by the office and sign in front of the property manager that you're the new tenant."

"Can I ask if you own the apartment? Why we have to do that?" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Because even though I own the place, I still fall under their Association Rules. They can't restrict how many people stay in my home, or what changes I make to it as long as I live here, cause it's mine, but I do have to follow other policies. They also need to know who you are since you'll be coming to and from."

"That makes sense." Cas shrugged. "So, I assume we have to go by during office hours?"

"Yep. Monday through Friday, 8-5. Saturday, 12-3."

Cas tapped his finger on his lips. "Saturday, then?"

"Saturday sounds good, Cas." Dean smiled before blushing and looking away.

Charlie leaned around to try and get a look at Dean's face. "You okay over there, Dean?"

"Fine, Red." Dean coughed and cleared his throat. "Let me walk you guys to the door? I've got some grading I need to do."

"Riiiight, Dean. And I'm going to sell my PC and buy a Mac." Charlie stared him down. She took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh before hooking her arm through Cas'. She put on a posh accent, "Let's go, Castiel. Gabriel and Kali will be delighted to hear the news." As she walked towards the door, she looked back over her shoulder and pointed at her eyes with two fingers before pointing at Dean.

"Whatever, Charlie," Dean grumbled under his breath as the door closed behind his best friend and his soon-to-be-roommate.

xxx

Signing over the lease passed smoothly and without incident. Cas quickly passed all the community's background checks. (Dean apologized profusely, not knowing when they started those.) Over the following week, Cas had started bringing his belongings to the apartment, leaving a box or two each day before finally moving in that Saturday.

Cas took the time to unpack his things, finding items that had been lost to the boxes for the past two years that he lived with his brother. As he reminisced over an old manuscript, Dean knocked on the door frame. "Having fun there, Cas?"

"I guess." He looked over at his roommate. "A lot of the stuff here hasn't been touched since I moved out here."

"Cause you didn't know when you were going to leave?" Dean walked in and offered a bottle of water to Cas. "If you would prefer a beer, I can get you one."

"This is fine for now, thank you." Cas twisted the cap and took a drink. "Shit, I didn't realize how dry my throat was."

Dean laughed and clasped Cas' shoulder. "You're the one who just said this all has been packed away for how many years?" While Cas nodded his agreement, Dean continued. "I'm going to go hop in the shower and then make us some dinner. You want anything special?"

"Charlie has been texting me non-stop about how jealous she is that I get your food almost every night, so I think I'll leave it up to the chef's discretion." 

"Sounds good." Dean shot a pair of finger guns at Cas as he walked back towards the door. "Don't get too lost down memory lane, okay?" Dean exited the room and walked into his own, closing the door behind him.

Cas took another drink of his water. Charlie had been right so far. Granted, this was only their second day living together. He set the water bottle down on his nightstand and reached back down into the box, pulling out the last few items. He set them on his desk before breaking the box down and bringing it out to the kitchen to go with the rest of the recycling items.

Figuring he had done enough unpacking for the night, Cas decided to go check out the TV Dean had been gushing about. He sat down on the couch - another thing Charlie bragged about - and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and quickly found that Dean did not hesitate to splurge on his entertainment options. Cas changed the channel to one of the science networks, where a documentary about the ocean was starting.

He curled his feet under himself, losing track of his surroundings until Dean came plodding through. "Whatcha watching there, Cas?"

Cas startled, and turned around in his seat to find Dean standing in the doorway to the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. A very form-fitting pair of boxer briefs. Cas fought to tear his eyes away and instead found himself ogling Dean's stomach and chest as he worked his way up Dean's body. Cas closed his eyes and swallowed, tilting his head to where he estimated Dean's face to be. "I'm um, I found a documentary on the ocean."

"Nice." Dean walked up next to Cas and stared at the screen. "Shit, that's gorgeous. I should probably watch stuff like this more often."

Cas turned his head to face Dean and found himself staring directly at Dean's crotch again. "Dean, can you please put pants on?" He forced himself to look up at Dean's face. "We hardly know each other."

"What?" Dean turned away from the TV and looked down at Cas before looking down at himself. "What's wrong with this?"

"We've just met, and I don't think that's an appropriate way to be acting. I don't think you'd appreciate it if I walked around here naked."

Dean shrugged, earning a death glare from Cas. "Really? I have to wear pants in my own home?"

"Yes."

"Jeez. Okay, Cas." Dean turned and headed back to his room. "But only pants. You're not making me put a shirt on." He stomped off, slamming his door shut behind him. He came back a few minutes later, staying in the kitchen and not acknowledging Cas as he started making dinner. 

Cas stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? I do learn fast."

Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out a container of mushrooms and set them next to the chopping board before grabbing a knife. "Said I'm good, Cas."

"Um, Dean?"

"What, Cas?"

Cas hung his head. "I'm allergic to mushrooms."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the mushrooms, taking them back to the fridge. "Anything else I should know?"

"You know what?" Cas shrugged defeatedly. "You make what you want for dinner. I'll go grab some take out or something. You clearly had something planned, and I don't want to mess that up." Cas walked to the door, checked his pockets, and grabbed his keys, exiting before Dean could protest.

xxx

A week later, tensions in the apartment continued to build. It didn't help that Cas had back to back meetings at the publishing house or that he was being asked to help peer-edit a colleague's piece. He was out of the house more than he was in it, so he didn't really get a chance to talk to Dean.

One of few days he was able to get home before Dean, Cas slouched out of his trench coat and tossed it onto the back of the sofa. He headed to the bathroom to freshen up, before making a quick pitstop in his room to grab his laptop. 

Cas headed back towards the living room and found Dean holding his trench coat in his hands. The sight gave him butterflies until he saw the look on Dean's face. "Hello, Dean."

"I thought you said you were a neat person, Cas?"

"I am?" Cas tilted his head in confusion. He pointed at his jacket. "I just got home."

"No, Cas." Dean dropped it back on the sofa. "It's been here every day this week. You probably haven't noticed, cause I've picked up after you and hung it up." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I've picked up your socks and thrown them in your hamper. I've picked up your towels and hung them up for you."

Cas placed his laptop on the coffee table and snatched his trench coat. "I'm sorry, Dean." He hung his jacket up. "It's not an excuse, but it's been a rough week at work."

"And mine isn't?" Dean kicked his shoes off and threw his satchel onto the sofa. He threw his coat on top of it. "So, I should just throw my stuff everywhere and not take two seconds to be neat about it?"

"I said, I'm sorry." Cas grabbed Dean's coat and hung it up next to his. "I'll just go straight to my room when I get home."

Dean softened at that comment. "That's not what I meant, Cas."

"Yeah, well, it's probably easier that way. I'll stay out of your way more, and you'll see less of me." Cas picked his laptop back up and headed into the kitchen, stopping to grab a beer before heading back to his room.

xxx

A week later, and Cas nor Dean could hardly stand to be in the same place as one another. Charlie kept bugging them about throwing a party since they were pretty much in the same circle of friends, but neither had told her about their issues. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

Saturday morning, Cas woke up to Led Zeppelin blaring through the apartment. His head was pounding from the night before. Cas had gone out with Gabe and a few of his friends for a Father-to-Be party. He rolled over, looking for another pillow, but ended up falling out of the bed. 

"FUCK!" Cas stood up and stormed into the kitchen.

Dean couldn't hear him over the music, and he started singing along with the next track, howling out the first notes of _Immigrant Song_.

Cas wanted to enjoy watching Dean in this element. Dean was acting silly, and soft, and carefree. But Cas also knew that Dean was being an asshole, and had cranked up the music to get him out of bed. Cas stormed over and grabbed the remote to the stereo and shut it off, catching Dean in the middle of a note.

Dean shut his mouth and turned around to a very pissed off Cas. "Mornin', Sunshine. Scrambled or over easy today?"

"I don't understand." Cas shook his head. "Charlie has nothing but good things to say about you. But all I see is an arrogant prick."

"First and foremost, leave Charlie out of this." Dean jabbed a finger at Cas. "Second, there's your coffee dumbass, so why don't you drink some before you start going on about things on which you have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're calling me a dumbass?" Cas frowned, nodding in understanding. "Fine. I'll be back later." Cas walked back to his room. He changed, double-checking for his everyday carry items, and grabbed his laptop and charger before grabbing his trench coat and heading back out towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Cas shrugged and opened the door, walking out and closing it before Dean could get out another word.

Fifteen minutes later, Cas showed up on Charlie's doorstep, texting her to let him in.

"Dude, Cas. Dean's put out an APB on you." Charlie stood back and let him in. "What's going on?"

"I'm not here, Charlie. Please."

Charlie held up three fingers in the Girl Scout salute. "Lips are sealed, but he's hella worried."

"I highly doubt that." Cas kicked off his shoes, stacking them neatly by the door before hanging his trench coat up. "Dean's been doing everything in his power to chase me out of the apartment."

"Dean has? Dean Winchester? Tall, brunette, emerald green eyes? Would be all over that if I were into guys?" Charlie followed Cas as he entered her living room. "We're talking about that Dean?"

"He hates me, Charlie. I can't do anything right in his eyes." Cas placed his laptop on the coffee table and curled up in the corner of the couch. "He finds issue with everything I do. Hell, he even has a problem with me being allergic to mushrooms."

Charlie sat next to Cas and pulled him into her arms. "Now I know we're not talking about the same Dean."

"You're awful quick to defend him." Cas sighed. "Why were you so certain that we would get along?"

"Have you talked to him?" Charlie ran her fingers through Cas' hair.

"Every talk turns into an argument." Cas shook his head and sat up. "He even started pranking me."

Charlie held up a finger. "Yeah, he's a prankster, but never maliciously."

"Right." Cas lifted the lid to his laptop and powered it up. It booted up with the screen upside down. Cas leaned in and pressed the keys to correct the screen. Then signed in.

"Dude, that's so not Dean." Charlie shook her head. "That boy can barely operate his smartphone most days."

"What do you mean?" He handed his laptop to Charlie as she made the grabby hand gesture for it.

"You don't even know how to fix this. You know how to rotate the screen, but you don't know what's causing the issue. I do." Charlie clicked a few keys, pulled up some screens, pressed a few more buttons then restarted the computer. When it booted up, it booted up correctly. "That's something Dean couldn't do, even if I walked him through it."

Cas paled. "You're telling me he didn't do it?"

"Castiel James Novak, what did you do?" Charlie kneeled on the couch next to Cas, a throw pillow in her hands.

"A potato in his car's tailpipe?"

The pillow fell out of her hands. "Oh, Jesus. You're the one who fucked with Baby? You never come clean about that. That goes to our graves."

Cas covered his face with his hands. "Fine. But I seriously can't talk to him. It's not for lack of trying, either." Cas pulled at a string on his socks, making a hole. "Shit."

"Stop that." Charlie swatted at his hands. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Can I stay here a couple of nights while I find another place to live? I can't go back to Gabe and Kali's."

Charlie's shoulders dropped. "My couch is always your couch, Cas. But I think you're giving up on this way too soon." Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket. "One second." She held up her finger then started texting. "Sorry, was a potential date. Where was I?"

"You're dating again?" Cas smiled. "That's great!" He snuggled up with Charlie and got her to spill on the girl she met to get his mind off of Dean.

xxx

Dean stood staring at the door. Cas had left. It wasn't until he smelled the eggs starting to burn that Dean remembered he was cooking, and he turned back around and turned off the heat. He grabbed his phone and shot out a text to his group chat. 

_[From Dean:] Guys, Cas stormed out of the apartment. I don't think he's going to answer me if I call. Can one of you try and get a hold of him?_ _[From Charlie:] Cas did what?!!!1?_  
_[From Benny:] I'll keep an eye out._  
_[From Kevin:] Ditto._  
_[From Charlie:] Private Texts, NOW, Dean._  
_[From Jo:] Dean's in trouble now..._

__

Dean rolled his eyes and opened his text messages with Charlie.

_[From Dean:] I was making him breakfast, he stormed out, started yelling at me, and then left. Wouldn't say where he's going._  
_[From Dean:] I was trying to make things up to him. Like we talked about._

He flipped back over to the group chat to see a wide awake Sam chiming in.

_[From Sam:] On my way over, Jerk._

Dean rolled his eyes and flipped back to his conversation with Charlie.

_[From Charlie:] Did you do anything else?_  
_[From Dean:] I was rocking out to Zeppelin, making breakfast. I swear Charlie._  
_[From Charlie:] How loud?_  
_[From Dean:] Dean loud?_  
_[From Charlie:] DEAN!!! Okadgjhkadgh_  
_[From Charlie:] He was probably hungover as fuck! He had that party last night, remember?_  
_[From Dean:] Shit._

Dean ran his hand down his face. He had forgotten entirely that Cas had gone out to some sort of Baby Shower Party for dads. Where he thought he was making things up, Cas probably thought he was an asshole.

"Dean?" A quick knock and Sam was inside and closing the door behind him. "Kitchen?"

"Living room now." Dean entered the living room and fell into the loveseat. "I'm an idiot."

"Eh. Hit me, let me decide. What's going on between you and Cas?" Sam kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket before plopping on the couch.

"Dude hates me." He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up at the ceiling. "And I probably put the final nail in the coffin this morning."

"I don't think Cas is capable of hating anyone, Dean." Sam held up a finger when Dean turned to protest. "Look, I know I only met him officially once, but I'm apart of his brother's legal team. Gabriel gushes on him all the time. Plus, you sounded pretty sweet on him too."

Dean shot a bitchface at Sam. "Sweet on him?"

"That might be more of Charlie talking, but when you first met him, it was Cas this, Cas that, and I can't wait until Cas is here, I can teach him how to cook. Dean." Sam paused. "I had to beg you to teach me to cook."

"That's not true." Dean huffed.

"Whatever." Sam snuggled down into the couch. "Damn, I miss this couch." He looked over at Dean. "Are you two actually talking?"

"Define talking. Cause we have to be in the same room together for more than five minutes to actually talk." Dean focused on his thumbnail and pulling at the cuticle. "Cas stays in his room. He only comes out for food or drink or to take a piss."

"So make it so he has to sit down with you." Sam put his arms behind his head and stretched out on the couch. "Make a nice sit-down dinner like mom used to make before..."

"Before..." Dean nodded. "Yeah. I can try that." He pulled his cell phone back out.

_[From Dean:] Red, do you know Cas' favorite food by any chance?_

xxx

Cas returned back to the apartment only because Charlie was persuasive. If life were a D&D game, she would be a bard, and the rest of the world would be eating out of her hand.

And that kind of pissed him off.

What she hadn't been able to do, though, was convince him to not break out of the living agreement that he had signed. It would be easy enough to face Dean, to tell him that he was staying for one more month to give him a chance to find a different roommate, and then go back to his room. Cas had even written and printed off a letter to confirm a notice of vacancy to give Dean.

Cas unlocked the door and entered the apartment. He carefully kicked his shoes off, closing the door quietly behind him before taking off his trench coat and hanging it up. He inhaled deeply, the smell of freshly cooked beef, causing him to drool instantly.

He stalked slowly across the living room, careful to not make a sound, and peeked into the kitchen. Music was playing, a soft familiar melody playing, and Dean was standing over the stove singing along. "So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside/Come on and talk to me now./Hey there, what you got to hide?/I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you."

Cas leaned in the door frame and watched this side of Dean, wishing things could have been different.

Dean finished plating the food and set it on the table in the kitchen nook. He turned around and saw Cas standing in the doorway. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"I made dinner." He pointed over his shoulder. "Join me?"

Cas slowly nodded his head and walked over to the nook and sat down while Dean grabbed them a couple of beers. "You made burgers?" Cas waited until Dean sat down before taking a bite. "Holy crap, this is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." Dean blushed and cracked open their beers. He slid the first one over to Cas and took a long draw of his own before talking. "I want to call a truce."

"A truce?" Cas swallowed and took a sip of his beer. "A truce implies there are problems."

"Yep." Dean nodded. "I'm not sure what exactly happened. I remember being excited for you to move in, then you yelled at me about pants, and we never talked. It was just all downhill."

Cas sat stone-faced across from Dean. "You realize that we need to talk, we need to be able to sit down like this, and not just when things come to a head."

"Yes, I know that. It's just... you wouldn't come out of your room. You keep yourself locked up in there. I took that as a clear sign to stay away from you."

"And you're a brick wall." Cas leaned back in his seat. "I could shout at you all day, and it would just bounce off."

"That's fair. But it takes two to tango, and two to talk." Dean ran his fingers through his hair before shaking his head. "I do want to try, Cas. I want to be your roommate. That's never changed. You running out this morning? That was a slap to the face."

"And your wake up call–"

"Was the wrong way to start this morning. I'm sorry. I forgot about your late-night. You're normally up by the time I make breakfast, so I thought I could gently nudge you out of bed." Dean took another sip of his beer before finally taking a bite of his burger. 

"Wait, what?"

"I wanted this conversation this morning, Cas. I was making breakfast, I had your coffee ready for you. The way you drink it. I guess you didn't get to try it, though."

The pair continued to eat in somewhat peaceful silence. Once they finished, Cas stood up and grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink, rinsing each one before putting them in the dishwasher.

"I think that the documentary show you like is on tonight." Dean offered. "I'll grab us another pair of beers, and we can watch it?"

"It's Dr. Sexy night, though." Cas tilted his head.

"Pretty sure it's a rerun." Dean leaned back against the counter.

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. "New season started last week. You wouldn't shut up about it."

"It's set up to record."

"Then, we can also set up my show to record." Cas countered.

Dean raised his eyebrow and shot past Cas, who had a similar idea. Dean reached the remote first and turned on the TV, before shoving the remote down his pants. He looked at Cas and shrugged. "Oh, look at that, already set to the science channel it comes on."

"I bet you think you're clever."

Dean smiled. "I think I'm adorable."

Cas rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of beers and a bag of licorice. He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, handing a beer to Dean and tossing the candy on the coffee table. 

"Licorice? You were hiding that!?" Dean grinned, lighting up the room and making Cas' heart skip a beat.

"It wasn't hidden. It was in my cabinet."

"I told you, I respect your privacy. I've never gone through your cabinet." Dean looked back and forth between Cas and the bag of candy.

Cas nodded his head and held back a laugh. "Yes, Dean. I threw it there so you could have some."

Dean dived to the bag, ripping it open and pulling out a long piece before offering the package to Cas. Cas reached in and grabbed a bit, snuggling down to watch the show.

As the show went on, Dean would ask questions when the narrator wasn't clear. Cas would do his best to answer. Still, they found themselves pulling out their phones and finding the narrator of the show incredibly uninformed about the topics he was supposed to be discussing. Dean had scooted closer to Cas to compare their findings and then started a list of all the things that were wrong with the documentary.

At some point, when Cas found another error, he turned to see Dean had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Cas smiled and ran his fingers along Dean's cheek. When Dean didn't stir, he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and gently shook him. "Dean? Dean, wake up."

Dean lifted his head, coming face to face with Cas. After a moment of his eyes flicking from Cas' eyes to lips and back to the eyes, he shook himself fully awake and looked around. "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to doze off on you there. Figuratively or literally." He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, pulling the remote out of his pants and handing it to Cas. "I should, uh, probably get to bed." He started to head back to his room before turning to look at his roommate. "Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean." The corner of Cas' mouth turned up into a smile, with Cas finally realizing what Charlie meant about giving it a chance.

xxx

The week following their blow out had shown a complete 180 in Cas and Dean's personalities and the way they got along together.

Dean started wearing a teeshirt with his pajamas and would drag Cas out of his room if he locked himself in there for too long.

Cas made a point of any time he came home to hang up his trench coat first thing. Dean wouldn't comment if it were left on the couch, but he would say something if he couldn't see it. It had become almost a sense of security for him, just like it was for Cas.

The Friday following their fight, Cas was called into the publisher about the setting up the final edits for his current manuscript. The meeting had taken longer than expected. Still, from what it sounded like, the head honcho wanted to make it the flagship book for the upcoming season. So he stayed. He was unable to pull out his phone, and he could feel it vibrating, most likely Dean asking when he would be home.

Once the meeting finally finished, Cas pulled out his phone and sent a text to Dean.

_[From Cas:] Sorry for the silence. That meeting was unnecessarily long. But good news came out of it. I'm heading home now, should be there in about twenty._

Cas pocketed his phone and headed towards his car. He made quick work of the drive, pulling into his spot and taking the stairs two at a time to their apartment. Cas unlocked the door and entered, "Dean? I'm home." He took in a deep inhale and smelled something delicious cooking. Cas shed his jacket, hanging it up, and kicked off his shoes before walking into the kitchen.

Dean had made a pasta dish. Cas tilted his head. It was actually the pasta dish Cas saw on a cooking show they watched together and said he wanted to try. Cas crossed to the table where Dean was sitting and sat across from him. "What is this?"

"Figured with how long they were holding you hostage, it was either a bad time or a good time." Dean forced a smile. "Glad to see it's good news, though."

"Dean, you don't look happy." Cas leaned forward. "You promised we would talk. Talk to me."

Dean nodded and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He set it on the table and slid it across the table. "I swear I wasn't snooping. I promised that I would always respect your privacy. It was in your trash can, and I went into empty it. It missed the trash bag. I picked it up."

Cas quickly unfolded the paper. It was the letter stating he was leaving that he had typed up in anger at Charlie's. He looked up at Dean, who was quietly poking and staring at his food.

"Dean, you understand that this was in the trashcan, right?"

Dean nodded, refusing to look up.

"I was tired, hungover, and angry when I wrote that." Cas reached across the table and hooked his finger under Dean's chin, lifting his face so Dean would look at him. "We both had issues, we both made mistakes, and we're moving past them. I'm seeing what a wonderful person you are."

"I let you down." 

Cas could see the redness around Dean's eyes and felt his heart tighten. "And I disappointed you as well. But you and I?" Cas paused carefully thinking over his next words. "I like to think we're better together."

"Why?"

"This past week? Despite all the crap of the previous weeks, despite you being tired from the school day, despite me pulling my hair out while making edits and doing all these meetings. The best part of my day has been with you." Cas cupped Dean's cheek. "Dean, go on a date with me?"

Dean pressed his face into Cas' hand. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same. You've got such a poker face, man." Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, Cas. I want to go on a date with you. I like our dinners, but I think that would be nice."

"Good.' Cas ran his thumb over Dean's cheek. "Now, not to take away from this moment, but you're teasing me with delicious cooking."

"I knew you only liked me for my food." Dean laughed as he pulled back. He reached his hand across the table, which Cas took while they enjoyed their meal.

xxx

Over the next week, things only got better between Cas and Dean. Communication had become more abundant, and while Dean would still close off at times, they worked their way through it.

During the weekend, they resigned themselves to bum status, lounging around the apartment in PJs. They cuddled on the couch, watching TV while Dean graded papers, and Cas edited his book. 

On Monday, Cas snuck home an advanced print of a book Dean said that he was excited for, earning them their first chaste kiss.

On Wednesday, Dean asked Cas if he wanted his first cooking lesson. Together they baked chicken, and considering it was Cas' first try, it turned out pretty fantastic.

On Thursday, Cas refused to tell Dean the plan for Friday, while confirming that the day was a half-day for both students and teachers.

Friday found Dean sitting on Baby's hood, playing with her keys while waiting for Cas outside of the publishing house. Cas had promised it would be a quick in and out, as needed to pick something up. 

That had been twenty minutes ago.

Finally, Cas came running out of the building, an envelope in one hand and a book in the other.

"Whatcha got there, Cas?" Dean pointed with his head.

"This," Cas held up the envelope, "is what we need for our date tonight. The book is an edit copy of the book. It's how I was able to get out of crap today. I need to review this all by Monday before the final print."

Dean whistled in appreciation. "I'm gonna make sure the kids know how much goes into these works they call crap." He winked at Cas before going to open his door and let him in. Once he closed the door and got in his side, Dean turned to look at Cas again. "So, where to handsome?"

Cas handed over the envelope to Dean, who raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Open it up. It's more fun to watch your surprise."

Dean gently folded open the envelope and slid out two entry tickets to the Museum of American Literature. His jaw dropped, and he turned to Cas, pulling him into a massive hug. "Cas, I..." He smiled again and kissed Cas. "Thank you."

"I think every Kerouac fan should get the chance to see the original manuscript of _On the Road_ when it's in town." Cas raised his eyebrow. "I am correct in that you're most excited for the traveling Beat Writers exhibit?"

Dean nodded and started Baby up. "I'm assuming they helped you get a hold of these?" He pointed to the publishing house.

"Yes," Cas confirmed. "I said I needed a pair, and I may have promised an extra stop on the book tour."

Dean mouthed the words _book tour_ and started driving towards the museum.

Cas and Dean took their time wandering through the exhibits. Despite the rules saying no photography, Cas blocked Dean from the line of sight of the security guard so he could sneak a picture of Kerouac's manuscript.

They traveled through the eras. They learned about Irving and the history behind him and his short stories (with Dean even pointing out and correcting an error on one of the placards). They were enthralled by Poe's mysteries, and Dean got lost in the writers of the Modernist period section.

The pair eventually lost track of time and were amongst the last to leave the museum. Standing in front of the Impala, Dean took Cas' hands into his. "Sorry about all that."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Sorry about what?"

"Nerding out like that in there." Dean's blush was subtle in the dim light. "I probably ruined any other plans you had for this evening."

"Nope." Cas shook his head. "And don't ever apologize for enjoying what you love. I enjoyed my time in there with you, the smile on your face as you could be unabashedly you."

"You enjoyed that, huh?" Dean started to say something else when his stomach growled. "Well, did I ruin plans for dinner?"

"Honestly? I'll eat anything right now, and I know there's a 24-hour diner around here somewhere." He pulled out his cell phone. "Just get me a burger."

Dean laughed. "Charlie wasn't kidding."

"What?" Cas took Dean's hand and lead him in the direction of the diner he found on his phone.

"How do you think I knew what food to have made when you came home that night?" Dean laughed at Cas' face of realization. "Worth it, though?"

Cas attempted to pretend to be offended but failed. "Yes."

xxx

After burgers and a shared piece of pie at the diner, Cas cuddled up next to Dean on the drive back to the apartment. He took Dean's free hand into his and held it, studying it and memorizing the lines on his palm.

Cas traced along the lines, calling Dean's attention to them. "Whatcha doin' there, Cas?"

"Reading your palm."

Dean stole a look at Cas before looking back at the road. "You know how to do that?"

"I remember the basics." Cas traced along a line towards the top of Dean's Palm. "This is your heart line."

"What's that one reference? Love?"

"In so many words. You set a high standard, Dean Winchester. And it's not easy for you to love. You don't give it out freely."

"Man's allowed to be picky." Dean squared his shoulders before stealing another glance at Cas. "Anything else?"

Cas traced a couple lines along the side of Dean's hand. "The common term for these lines is Marriage Lines, but a lot of people just call them Bonding Lines now." Cas traced his nail down the side of Dean's hand, snagging on a couple of the lines. "When you find the person you want to bond with, the person you want to be with? The feelings are going to run deep, and they're going to run true. You could call it profound, even."

Dean sat in silence as Cas continued to trace his palm and fingers. "Anything else I should know there, Cas?"

"There's a break in your heart line."

"That's the line you said called me picky." Dean sassed.

Cas nodded.

"Are breaks uncommon?"

"Not exactly. They're common enough. It's where the break falls that intrigues me."

"Cas, I thought you said you didn't remember much of this?" Dean pulled his hand away and mussed Cas' already messy hair before pulling into his parking spot.

"Mom was a hippie, white witch kind of woman." Cas shrugged. "I remember things from growing up here and there. Some things," Cas pointed at Dean's hand. "Are apparently just like riding a bike."

Dean snorted. "I guess that explains the unique name there, Castiel." Cas nodded before sliding out of the car. Dean followed and continued. "So, what's so fascinating about where the break is on my line?"

'It implies–" Cas took Dean's hand back into his own. "–that you'll fall in love with someone you've been in turmoil with." Cas walked up the stairs to their apartment and unlocked the door.

They walked inside, and Dean closed the door behind them, locking up as they removed their shoes and jackets. "What if I thought that I wanted a chance to try before I fell into turmoil with the person I'm falling for more and more each day?"

"Really?" It was Cas' turn to blush. "I'm not sure there's something in the lines for that."

"Well then, if I can make a suggestion?" Dean hooked his fingers into the belt loops on Cas' pants and pulled him close. "I say we tell fate to screw off, and we decide what we want."

Cas smiled and cupped Dean's cheek, pulling him in for a deep, exploratory kiss. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer as Cas' fingers tangled into his hair.

"My room, or yours?" Dean reluctantly pulled back to ask four simple words and waiting for one to move forward.

"Mine." Cas pressed their lips back together for a quick kiss before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him into his room.

Cas made quick work of Dean's shirt, unbuttoning a couple of buttons at the top and pulling it over his head. He followed suit with Dean's teeshirt, before confidently undoing Dean's belt with one hand. Dean smirked at Cas' enthusiasm, and removed Cas' shirt and slowly undid his belt.

"You're an ass, Dean."

"But I'm your ass."

Cas reached around and grabbed Dean's ass, before looking at Dean, a question unasked between them. 

"I'm good either way, Cas."

"As am I." Cas thought for a moment and finished undoing his pants. He pushed them and his underwear to the ground, kicking them off and to the side before climbing up onto the bed. He reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out condoms and lube. "Finish undressing, and come here, Dean."

Dean didn't hesitate. He followed in Cas' footsteps and climbed up in between his legs. "This what you want, Sunshine?"

Cas pulled Dean down into a wet, messy kiss. Dean pulled back and start nipping and marking on Cas' jaw. A moan escaped Cas' lips as Dean began to rut against him, the sweet heat and friction between them causing electricity to shoot through Cas' body. "Want to feel you inside of me, Dean. Please."

Dean whimpered but stopped and sat back on his knees as he grabbed a condom. He slid it on as Cas grabbed the lube and started working himself. "Impatient, Sweetheart?"

"It's been a while, Dean. I want you to slide right in." Cas arched his back as his own fingers brushed over his spot.

Dean grabbed the lube and stroked himself before lining up and slowly pushing himself inside of Cas. Cas' body squirmed and writhed under Dean's. Once Dean bottomed out, he smiled down at Cas, leaning in to steal a kiss before he started moving. At the first thrust, Cas's right hand grabbed on to Dean's left shoulder as Cas cried out in pleasure, his legs wrapping tightly around Dean to hold him in place.

Dean leaned in again, claiming Cas' mouth with his. Each whimper, each moan was swallowed by Dean as rocked into Cas. Dean pulled back, feeling his orgasm pooling in his belly, and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock. He stroked it in time with each of his thrusts, Cas' hands grabbing at the pillows and blankets underneath him.

Dean pushed Cas over the edge, holding back his own orgasm until his lover came first. Once he felt the hot sticky mess of Cas' come oozing over his fingers, Dean let himself go, relaxing as a wave of euphoria washed over them.

Cas let out a whimper as Dean slid out, falling deeper into his pillows. He took a moment to compose himself, licking his lips before pointing to the nightstand. "There are wipes in there, can I have them please?"

Dean leaned down, softly kissing his lover before sitting back up and rolling off the condom and throwing it in the trash. He quickly found the wipes, pulling one out to clean off his hand, and pulled out another one to start wiping down Cas. 

As Cas contested, Dean placed a finger on Cas' lips. "Let me have this? Let me take care of you." Once Dean was done, he ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "You feeling ok? Need anything?"

"Stay with me?" Cas asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Not sure if you mean for tonight or for always, but..." Dean pulled the blanket out from under Cas and pulled over the top of them as he curled up against Cas. "Yes, Cas. I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
